Pokemon Ranger
by RedHal
Summary: A Pokemon Ranger manages to save an egg from an evil team.  In order to hide, he teams up with a group of trainers.  However, one of the trainers is connected to the past.  Things get even crazier when the egg hatches.
1. Prologue

A/N: I Don't own Pokemon. Anyways, I got the idea right after watching "Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea" back in April (when the story was written). Has absolutely NOTHING to do with the Ash and Aaron Saga.

**Prologue**

In an airship,

A man in a black suit was surrounded by people in black outfits with a white letter D on their chests. This man was their leader. And he was looking at a green egg on a stand.

"I HAVE OBTAINED IT!" the head of Team Darkness yelled.

"I don't think so." A Team Darkness member said grabbing the green oval.

"Who do you think you are?" the head asked.

"Not who you think I am. You want this for your own selfish wish. Not happening on MY watch."

"Seize him!"

The rest of Team Darkness ran towards the traitor. But he only jumped out of the way.

"See ya!" the man told the head as he ran out of the room.

0000

The loyal leaders chased the traitor all over the airship.

"STOP TRAITOR!" one of them yelled.

"Traitor?" the man asked. "How can I be a traitor when I was never on your side?"

He continued running. As he ran, he pulled out a cell phone.

"D.K. to H.Q. Checking in."

"You're late." A woman on the other line told him.

"Better late than never." He said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a backpack.

"True. I'd hate to call your wife and tell her that she's a widow. How's the mission?"

"The object is obtained." He said putting the egg in the bag.

"Good. Took you long enough."

"Oh. So it's MY fault Lucy can't find a green egg?"

"Have you ever wondered how a guy with the name "Lucius", that means "light" became head of Team Darkness?"

"Don't know, don't care. As long as that son of mine doesn't become part of it." The man said putting on the backpack.

"Have I told you the rumors that are going around?" the woman asked.

"What?"

"Your son has gotten on Gio's bad side."

"That's my boy."

"Only you could say that."

"Why Chris, that hurt."

"It did not, Dan and you know it."

"Call you back Sis. I have company." Dan said as Team Darkness members showed up.

He hung up the phone and jumped over the bad guys. He ran to the top of the blimp and looked over the forest.

That was when he spotted a Pidgeot much like his own back in Headquarters.

"CAPTURE ON!"

A small top like object shot out of his capture styler and circled the pokemon. After swishing the styler a few times,

"Capture complete." He said.

"Hand over the egg!" Lucius told him.

"How about no?" Dan said. "PIDGEOT!"

The large pokemon jumped out of the water and Dan jumped on it. The bird flew away with the Ranger.

Dan got away with the egg.

TBC


	2. Telling Her

**Chapter 1: Telling Her**

Today, we find Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Misty gathered around a campfire in the woods. Misty had gotten released from her prison that was the gym when Ash and Co. came to visit.

"So," May asked. "Where to next?"

"Let's see." Max said looking at the Pokenav. "Why don't we head to Pallet?"

"That sounds good." Ash said. "Mom would be happy."

"Yeah." Misty agreed. "I miss Mrs. Ketchem's cooking."

"Hey Mist?" Ash asked. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Misty said leaning in.

"Alone." Ash added.

Brock and Pikachu gave each other a look.

"O…Okay?" Misty asked confused.

The two trainers left the campfire. After they left, Brock and Pikachu suddenly crossed their fingers and arms (like they do in the Parent Trap) while closing their eyes as if in prayer.

"What's wrong Brock?" May asked.

"Please admit it. Please admit it." Brock chanted.

"Brock's hoping Ash will tell Misty his feelings for her." Max translated.

"Oh. I hope so." May said. "If they argue one more time…I'm going to take drastic action and play matchmaker."

"What do you think Pikachu, Tracey and I have been trying to do?" Brock asked her.

0000

By a lake,

"Sure is beautiful." Misty said as she looked at the moon's reflection on the water.

"Yes you are." Ash said.

Misty turned to him wondering if she heard right.

"I mean…." Ash started to correct, "IT is."

"Oh." Misty said disappointed

"Misty?" Ash tried.

"Yes Ash?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you follow me? And don't say it was that stupid bike."

"It was NOT a stupid bike!" She started to argue.

"Yes it was. Because you got the bike back, you had to leave!"

"No! Because my sisters won that stupid trip, I had had to leave! Besides, you didn't seem to have a problem with me leaving."

"Only because you didn't."

"I did too!"

"Well, so did I!"

Before either of them knew it, Ash had pulled Misty into a kiss.

"Did that just happen?" Misty asked when they pulled out.

"I have no idea." Ash said in just as much shock. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"In case that kiss DID happen."

"Why are you sorry? I liked it."

"You did?"

This time, Misty pulled Ash into the kiss.

TBC

A/N: Well, Brock is going to be one happy breeder.


	3. Joining Up

**Chapter 2: Joining Up**

Not far from the gang,

"THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!" Dan said waving good bye to the pokemon.

He pulled out his cell phone.

"This is D.K to H.Q. Checking in. Object away from enemy."

"If you weren't my brother…" the other voice on the phone threatened.

"Chill Sis." The man said sitting on a rock. "Mission complete."

"Oh no. Mission NOT complete. The egg still needs to hatch. Think you're man enough to hatch an egg?"

"I don't know the meaning of the word "failure"."

"You sound like Jackie. Would you like to borrow_ my_ dictionary?"

"No. Then I would learn the meaning and become one."

"Well, your not exactly Dad-of-the-Year." She teased.

"Are you calling me a failure as a father?"

"When was the last time you talked to my nephew?"

"Well…when was the last time YOU called?" Dan said taking off the sunglasses that came with the costume to reveal chocolate brown eyes. The same as Ash's.

"Hold on." Christine said. "I just got new orders. Apparently, Team Darkness realized who you were. Danny."

"Not my fault." Dan said. "What are the new orders? Undercover work?"

"Yes and no. The boss wants you to give the egg to able trainers and follow them. That's were the undercover comes in."

"So, you want me to have HELP to HATCH an EGG?"

"That's what orders are Mr. I-can-look-like-a kid-thanks-to-the-Christmas-present-my-loving-sister-gave-me-last-Christmas."

"If we were face-to-face, I'd be sticking my tongue out at you right now."

"You have the act down PERFECTLY." Christine told him. "Do you want me to send your old Pokemon to you?"

"That would be wonderful. I'll call you at the next Pokemon Center tomorrow."

He hung up.

0000

On the way to the Center,

"Help." The man sighed. "I guess I do need it. I can't even keep up with my own kid. That's what I get for becoming a teen parent."

"FINALLY!" he heard a voice cry.

Dan looked into the bushes and found a tan boy dancing with a Pikachu.

"I KNEW IT!" the boy yelled while pointing at his redheaded and raven-haired friends.

"Shut up Brock!" the raven-haired boy yelled as the redhead girl pulled out a mallet from behind her back.

Dan smiled. Able trainers.

He snuck quietly up to the boy and looked at the green backpack that was still on the boy's back.

After Ash took off his backpack, Dan transferred the egg to the trainer's backpack.

Pikachu heard the noise and turned with his cheeks sparking.

"Piiikkaaa!" (Who's there?)

The gang turned around and looked in Dan's direction. Dan did a quick costume change. He now had dark reddish-brown hair instead of his usual black, thanks to a wig.

"Don't hurt me!" Dan said looking almost 20 years younger than he was. (Just tall for his age)

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"Name's Danny." Dan said. "You?"

"My name's Ash."

"I'm Misty."

"And I'm May."

"I'm Max."

"Hi. I'm Brock."

"Pi Pikachu!" (I'm Pikachu)

"Why were you sneaking around?" Ash asked.

"I was lost." Dan said. "Runs in the family."

"How old are you?" Max asked.

"Max!" May scolded.

"I'm 18." Dan lied. He was really 32.

Ash was eyeing him like he had met the stranger before.

"Pi?" (Huh?)

Pikachu hopped over to Ash's backpack and sniffed it.

"Pikapi!" (Ash!)

Ash went over to his backpack and opened it. He found the green egg.

"Where did THIS come from?" Ash asked as he pulled it out.

"I have no idea." His friends said.

"I do." Dan admitted. "I obtained the egg, but I can't take care of it by myself."

"Well, if it's yours…" Ash said handing the egg to Dan.

"No." Dan said. "You keep it. That's why I snuck it in your bag."

"Do you know what it is?" Brock asked.

"No." Dan lied.

"Well, why don't you come travel with us?" Misty suggested. "That way you could see for yourself. I'm sure Ash's Mom won't mind."

"If it's no trouble…" Dan said.

"Not at all!" Brock said.

"The more the merrier." May agreed.

"Welcome to the team, Danny." Ash said.

"How'd you get so tall?" Max asked.

"Genetics." Dan told him.

TBC


	4. The Egg Hatches

**Chapter 3: The Egg Hatches**

"Okay." Dan said after he got his pokemon from H.Q. under the pretense he was getting them from Joy. "I'm all set."

"Great." Ash said. "Now, to Pallet."

"You do know that it's a three week journey?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. That's why we leave now." Ash said.

0000

Three weeks later just outside of Pallet

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double."

Dan groaned. This had been the fiftieth time in his three weeks with the wondering group that he had heard the Team Rocket Motto.

"Hasn't Gio fired these guys yet?" he murmured as Team Rocket grabbed Pikachu.

This time, they grabbed the egg as well.

"Oh no they didn't." Dan said pulling out one of his pokemon for the first time in years.

"Finally." Brock whispered as he watched the newest member pull out a pokeball.

Dan had refused any battles for fear of recognition from one of his travel partners.

"PIDGEOT! GO!" Dan called.

"Pidgeot!" the pokemon called.

"Pidgeot?" Ash asked in confusion. He had known that Pidgoet from somewhere in his past. It wasn't his old one though.

"Pidgeot! Save Pikachu and the egg!" Dan called.

"Geot!"

Suddenly, a Fearow decided to join in the attack. Ash dove out of the Fearow's dive.

"Not again!" Ash groaned

Dan was not in the mood for any other attacks. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

"CAPTURE ON!"

The same top-like object shot from the styler and circled the Fearow. After a few swishes, the Fearow was caught.

"FEAROW! DISTRACT TEAM ROCKET WHILE PIDGEOT GETS THE POKEMON!" Dan ordered.

"A Pokemon Ranger?" Jessie asked. "This isn't good."

0000

After Pikachu and the egg have been re-obtained by the gang, they all turned to Dan.

"You're a Pokemon Ranger?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Dan admitted after releasing Fearow and had Pidgeot give it a warning. "I'm afraid I lied to you guys a lot. I'm sorry."

"What's your REAL name?" Max asked.

"I told the truth on that." Dan said. "My name is Daniel. But my friends call me Dan. My sister calls me Danny."

RING RING

"D.K." Dan answered.

"WHERE THE ---- HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Christine yelled in the phone. "THREE WEEKS! AND NO NEWS!"

"Chill Sis." Dan said. "I'm JUST outside of Pallet."

"THIS IS NO TIME TO VISIT…"

"I'm traveling with trainers like you said the boss said to." Dan interrupted.

"And who are these travelers? You were supposed to call us to tell us who they are, so we could do a background check."

"Max and May from Petalburg, Brock Slate from Pewter City, Misty Waterflower from Cerulean, and Ash Ketchem from Pallet."

"Killing two or three Pidgeys with one stone, I see." She told him.

"Whatever." Dan said hanging up the phone. "My sister."

"Ah." Misty said in understanding.

Suddenly, the egg started glowing.

"Uh oh." Dan said. "Quick! We have to get out of the open!"

"Why?" Max said.

"One of the things I lied about." Dan said. "I do know what the egg is. I'll explain when we get into hiding."

"How long do we have to hide?" May asked.

"Until the Pokemon sees someone."

0000

At Ash's house,

"I guess Mom's out." Ash said when they looked around the house.

"It doesn't matter." Dan said. "That's is the egg of…"

The egg glowed brighter as it hatched. The next thing Ash knew was that he was now holding a Celebi.

"A Celebi." Dan finished.

"Lebi?"

Celebi opened it's eyes and looked at Ash.

Dan picked up his cell phone and pushed 1.

"D.K. to H…"

"DON'T YOU EVER HANG UP ON ME AGAIN LIKE THAT DANIEL KET…"

"The egg hatched." Daniel interrupted his sister.

"Healthy?"

"BBIIIIIIIII!" Celebi started to cry.

"Whoa! Calm down." Ash tried to calm the baby Celebi down.

"Very." Daniel said wincing.

"Bring back memories?"

"Oh yeah." Daniel said watching the boy try to calm down the baby much like he had when his own son was born.

"Lebi?"

"PLEASE tell me it didn't call me "Mom"." Ash begged.

"Pika"

Pikachu shook his head.

Ash sighed.

"Pikachu" Pikachu added

"DADDY?!" Ash repeated his translation

Pikachu nodded

"I'm not ready to be a dad." Ash groaned.

"You were Togepi's dad." Misty admitted.

"And Manaphy thought you were its dad." May told him.

"And don't forget Phanpy." Brock reminded. "And Larvitar."

Celebi was now napping.

"You'll get the hang of it." Daniel said to Ash while still on the phone. "It just takes time."

"Look who's talking Mr. I-Haven't-Seen-My-Son-In-Six-Years." Christine said on the phone.

Daniel hung up on his sister again.

"She has a point." Daniel admitted. "But she acts like it's MY fault he's never at home when I call."

"I'm sure your son understands." Ash said with a wink.

TBC


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

"So," Max asked as Dan washed off the stage makeup. "Aside from you being a Pokemon Ranger, and knowing that the egg was Celebi the entire time, what ELSE have you lied about?"

"My age." Dan said as he came out of the bathroom with a washcloth against his face. "I'm a genius when it comes to age deception."

"How old are you really?" Brock asked.

"32." Dan told him as he took off the washcloth to reveal that he had some stage makeup on to make himself look younger.

"Thrity…two?" May asked.

"That's a big age gap." Misty said. "Most people take off a full year instead of 14"

"How could we be fooled by that?" Max asked his friends.

"I've had years of practice." Daniel said taking off his wig as he sat on the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table.

Everyone, aside from Ash, looked between Daniel and Ash amazed at how much they looked alike.

"By the way," Daniel said. "My full name is Daniel Ketchem."

"My Dad." Ash added as he joined his dad on the couch. He then looked at his father "THAT'S why you picked us to travel with."

"Got that right." Dan said pulling Ash's cap over his eyes.

"We'll… just put our things away." Brock said as he and the others went up to the bedrooms to give the father and son some time alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash asked his father.

"It would have been too obvious." Daniel said. "The group that stole the Celebi's egg from Nature is still after me."

"Oh."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a nice hot shower."

"I'll go find the rest of the gang." Ash said.

The two went upstairs.

0000

Thirty minutes later,

"I feel refreshed." Dan said coming from the Master bathroom in a bathrobe

He went downstairs to see Brock in the kitchen.

"Have a nice shower, Mr. Ketchem?" Brock asked.

"Yeah." Daniel said. "And call me Dan. Mr. Ketchem was my father. Where's Ash?"

"He and the other's are outside playing with Celebi."

"Well, I'm going into the living room and relax." Dan said. "Call when lunch is ready."

"I will"

0000

Five minutes later,

Dan was reading Pokemon Weekly when the front door opened.

"We sure did get a lot of things." Delia's voice came

"Mime mime"

Delia walked into the kitchen past her husband.

"Nice to see you too." Daniel said half to himself.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchem." Brock greeted.

"Hello Brock."

Pause

"Excuse me." She told him.

A few seconds later, she ran to the kitchen entrance from the living room.

"Daniel Ketchem! Feet off the table this INSTANT!"

"Yes Ma'am." Dan said taking his feet off and getting off the couch.

"When did you get home?" she asked her husband.

"Same time that son of ours did." Dan told her.

"And that was…?" she added.

"Thirty minutes ago." Brock told her. "He's outside with the others."

Brock looked out the window and saw Celebi flying around with Swellow.

"Cute." Brock stated. "Swellow's playing with the baby."

"What baby?" Delia asked a little nervous.

"Ash's." Brock said not realizing what the message Delia was receiving was.

"WHAT?!"

Delia went out the back door.

"ASH KETCHEM!" she scolded.

"You PROBABLY should have mentioned the baby was a pokemon." Dan said to Brock.

"Oops." Brock said realizing his mistake.

0000

After Delia had been informed that her "grandchild" was really a pokemon that happened to have seen Ash first, the group went inside.

Celebi was napping again.

"What is it?" Delia asked looking at the pokemon in her son's arms.

"It's a Celebi." Daniel told her. "My assignment was to make sure it hatched in safe hands. I couldn't think of a safer family."

He then turned to Ash.

"I can take over now if you want."

"Here." Ash said handing the baby over to his father.

"LEBIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

"I think it prefers you." Daniel said handing the crying baby back.

"Leebi!"

Celebi went back to napping.

"Great." Ash said sarcastically. "It's official. I'm a Dad."

"Where have I heard THAT before?" Delia asked Dan.

He had said the same thing when Ash had stopped crying in his arms many years ago.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

"Until we can find a legend concerning Celebi, it's yours." Daniel said.

"You mean…I have a CELEBI?" Ash asked.

"Be careful. Many people will do ANYTHING for one."

0000

It was now lunch time and everyone was eating except for Ash. He was feeding Celebi from a bottle courtesy of Brock.

"Please tell me which of my friends is your Mommy so I can eat." Ash told the Celebi.

Celebi looked in Misty's direction.

"Me?" Misty asked.

"Hey Ash." Brock said. "I know who we should tell about Celebi."

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Gary."

Ash laughed.

"He'd be so jealous."

TBC


	6. Oak's Lab

**Chapter 5: Oak's Lab**

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming." Tracey said as he opened the door.

Ash, Brock, Misty, May, and Max were standing at the door. Ash was holding a bundle of blankets to hide the newborn.

"Hey guys!" Tracey greeted. "When did you guys get back?"

"Earlier today." Misty said as they hurried into the lab.

"What's that?" Tracey asked Ash.

"A newborn pokemon." Ash said

"Let's see." Tracey said.

Ash removed some of the blankets to reveal the sleeping pokemon

Whatever pokemon Tracey had been expecting, it wasn't Celebi.

"That…That's a….That's a…" Tracey said hyperventilating.

The rest of the gang laughed at Tracey's reaction.

"Bi?"

Celebi woke up and looked at Ash with those big blue eyes.

"Hi there." Misty cooed over Ash's shoulder.

"Lebi!" Celebi greeted with a smile.

"How did this happen?" Tracey asked.

"Tracey." Brock teased while putting an arm around Tracey's shoulders. "When two Celebies REALLY love each other…"

Tracey gave Brock a glare.

"Dad gave me an egg and neglected to tell us it was a Celebi." Ash told his friend.

"Your Dad's back?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah." Ash confirmed.

"Just in time to be a grandparent." Brock teased.

It was Ash and Misty's turn to glare at Brock.

"Misty." Ash said. "Would you do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure." Misty said pulling out her mallet.

"Uh oh." Brock said before running for his life as Misty followed

"We're going out." Ash confirmed to the confused Tracey

"FINALLY!" Tracey cheered and started congaing around the room.

"I hope Misty hurries." Ash told Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said with a worried looked toward Tracey.

"Tracey?" Professor Oak asked as he entered. "Why are you dancing in the living room?"

"Ash and Misty are DATING!" Tracey cheered.

"Really?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah." May confirmed.

Professor Oak turned and saw Ash, May, and Max.

"Where are Brock and Misty?" Oak asked.

"Misty went chasing after Brock after he teased us about being parents." Ash informed.

Professor Oak paled.

Ash looked at where Celebi was flying around.

"Oh!" Professor Oak sighed with relief thanking it wasn't a human baby.

Then it hit him.

"That's a Celebi!"

"We know." The group told him.

"How did you get a hold of one?" Professor Oak asked as Celebi came down to check out this new person.

"Dad." Ash told him.

"I wonder…" Max said pulling out a magazine from his backpack.

"The Team Rocket Gazette?" Ash asked. "Is there something we need to know about?"

"Team Rocket dropped this." Max told him. "If we want to defeat the enemy, we must first know their weakness. Here it is!"

"Celebi egg. Pursued by Lucius of Team Darkness. Reward is 3000 dollars." Ash read.

"Well, it's not an egg anymore." May said.

"That's beside the point." Max said. "Some bad guys want Celebi."

"Tracey?" Ash asked. "What do you know of Team Darkness?"

"Not much." Tracey said.

"Hey Grandpa!" a voice came from the front door.

"In here Gary!" Professor Oak called. "We have visitors."

"Wh…Well, look who it is." Gary said as he entered and saw his ex-rival.

"Hi Gary." Ash said with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Gary asked.

"I have a new pokemon."

"Finally. What is it? Something common like a Pidgey?"

"Uh. Ash." Max said looking up.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Max pointed up.

"LEBI! LEBI! LEBI!"

Celebi had decided to ride the ceiling fan.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Ash told the baby. "YOU'LL GET HURT! Did I just say that?"

Tracey looked up and saw the Celebi spinning around and around. He ran to the switch and turned the ceiling fan off.

Celebi went flying off.

"LEBIIII!"

"CELEBI!" Ash, May, and Max cried.

Ash ran to catch the baby. However, a pair of vines got to the baby first.

"Bulba!"

"Thanks Bulbasaur." Ash said to his pokemon as Celebi landed in his arms.

He checked Celebi over. The only damage was that Celebi had gotten dizzy from its ride.

"You are just a troublemaker." Ash said to the pokemon. "As long as your safe."

He then turned to Gary.

"Here's my new Pokemon." He announced.

All Gary could do was point and stare.

"I know." Ash teased. "VERY common. I bet you have one as well."

He then turned to the baby in his arms.

"Ceiling fans are not meant to be ridden on." He told it. "But I can't expect you to know that since you just hatched this morning. Don't EVER do that again. Oh my goodness. I sound like a parent."

"Sorry. What did I miss?" Misty said coming into the room.

"Just Professor Oak and Gary finding out about Celebi, and Celebi deciding to try ridding the ceiling fan only to be caught by Bulbasaur." Max said. "Oh. And Tracey doing the conga after finding out you and Ash are dating."

"Ridding a ceiling fan?" Misty asked before turning to Tracey dangerously. "Congaing?"

"Uh. I…have to go feed the pokemon!" Tracey said as he made a break for it.

TBC


	7. Talking

**Chapter 6: Talking**

"So, why does Team Darkness want Celebi?" Max asked Dan when he and Delia came over to the lab.

Max, Dan, Delia, Professor Oak, Brock, and Gary were inside the lab talking while everyone else was playing with Celebi.

Actually, it was more, Celebi was playing. Everyone else was trying to keep it from getting hurt.

"Celebi is capable of traveling through time." Dan told the boy. "My guess is Lucius wants to do some Time Surfing and change a few things."

"To tell you the truth," Professor Oak said as he rummaged through some old sketch books. "I met a Celebi once."

"Really?" Gary asked.

"Yes. I have it somewhere….Ah! Here it is!"

Professor Oak blew some dust off a book and flipped to the page with a sketch of a sleeping Celebi and Pikachu.

"Cute." Delia said as she looked at the picture.

Suddenly, Ash and the others came into the room dripping wet.

"What on earth happened?" Dan asked trying not to laugh.

"Celebi. That's what happened." Brock said motioning to the sleeping pokemon in Ash's arms.

"Togepi wasn't this much trouble." Misty admitted as Tracey handed them towels.

"Neither was Manaphy." May added.

"Was I this bad?" Ash asked as he plopped down on the couch after putting a towel under him.

"How bad are we talking about?" Delia asked.

"Well," Misty started. "First, Celebi decided to annoy some grass pokemon. Next, it started bouncing on Snorlax. THEN, it got bored and wanted to go swimming. Well, as it turns out, Celebi can't swim yet, so I jumped in after it being the best swimmer in the group. Ash said so himself. Well, as it turns out, the water pokemon are VERY territorial and used water gun and hydro pump on us all."

"You weren't THAT bad." Dan said to his son.

"You know," Gary stated to Ash while holding in laughter. "Suddenly, I'm not so envious of you having Celebi anymore."

Ash glared at Gary.

"However," Delia added as she thought of something. "You and Gary TOGETHER…that's another story."

"True." Ash admitted with a laugh. "We DID get into some messes when we were younger."

"JUST before we decided to be the best." Gary reminisced. "Those were the days."

"When we were the best of friends." Ash added.

"I have to give Professor Ivy a…." Professor Oak said as he started to leave the room.

"That…name!" Brock said going into fetal position.

"…call." Professor Oak finished as he left.

Ash turned to the sketch book in his mother's arms.

"Can I see that?" he asked as he recognized the picture.

"Sure." She said handing him the book.

Ash flipped through the book recognizing each picture.

"Where did you get this?" Ash asked still looking at the book.

"Professor Oak drew them when he was a trainer." Tracey said.

"Over 40 years ago." Gary added.

Brock, Ash, and Misty all looked at each other in shock.

"What's your grandfather's first name again?" Ash asked.

"Samuel?" Gary said wondering where his ex-rival was going.

The original trio looked at each other again.

"Well, I guess Professor Oak was right." Ash said. "True friendship CAN withstand the test of time."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked as Professor Oak came into the room.

"Ask him yourself." Ash said.

"Ask me what?" Professor Oak asked.

"Who WERE the trainers you met during your time-travel adventure?" Gary asked.

"What brought this question around?" Professor Oak said.

Ash held up the sketchbook.

"This is like a handmade Pokedex." Ash quoted himself.

Before Professor Oak could answer,

KABOOM!

TBC


	8. The Past

**Chapter 7: The Past**

"There you are!" the leader from the Prologue said.

"Lucius!" Dan said getting between the man and Ash.

"You're paying for that!" Tracey told Lucius.

"That doesn't matter. Give me Celebi!"

"NO!" Ash yelled.

"GO!" Lucius said letting loose an Arbok and a Scizor.

"And running will do you no good." Lucius added. "I have the whole place surrounded."

Everyone surrounded Ash and Celebi. Pikachu stood on Ash's shoulder sparking dangerously. Misty, May, Brock, Tracey, Max, and Gary were all surrounding Ash and bumping into each other to close any gaps. Dan, Delia, and Professor Oak were also surrounding the kids, but not in contact.

Celebi opened it's eyes and saw everyone in danger.

"Bi?"

Ash just held Celebi closer.

"BI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!"

Everyone looked at the pokemon. Those who were in contact with Celebi in some way became surrounded in a white light.

When the light died down, the seven humans and two pokemon were gone.

"ASH!" Delia cried out.

"FIND CELEBI!" Lucius ordered.

Team Darkness started to leave.

"Take these three as our prisoners." Lucius added.

Delia, Daniel, and Professor Oak were suddenly tied up.

0000

Meanwhile,

"There we go." A girl said to some pokemon as she fed them.

"Char!"

"Calm down Charizard. There's more."

She went inside to get some water.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the living room and seven people appeared.

"Pi?"

Oh yeah. And a Pikachu.

"What in Ho-oh's name?" the mother swore as she came down the stairs.

"Wow!" Brock said when he saw the younger pretty girl. "Hi there. My name is Brock. What might your name be?"

"Samantha." The girl said.

"Samantha! What a beautiful name!"

"Calm down lover boy." Max said pulling on Brock's ear.

"Sorry for intruding like this." Ash apologized to the mother.

"That's..." the mother said starring at the baby Celebi.

"Celebi." Samantha said. "I wonder if this is the same one Sammy's been talking about."

"Huh?" the gang asked.

"My brother." Samantha explained. "A few years ago, he claims he saw a Celebi. He's sticking to the story and has been upset that we wouldn't believe him."

"I just finished talking to him." The mother said. "Apparently, he made friends with some kids from the future and he said that denying them wouldn't be being much of a friend."

"Your brother," Misty asked. "Brown hair, blue eyes? Has a Charmeleon?"

"Well, a Charizard now, but yes."

"We're in the past!" Brock stated.

"WHAT?!" May, Max, Tracey, and Gary exclaimed.

"So, you're from the future?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Ash explained. "We were being attacked and Celebi got us out of there."

"Lebi!"

Celebi flew out of Ash's arms.

"What's going on?" a voice said from the stairs.

The gang turned and saw an older Sammy come down the stairs.

"Ash? Brock? Misty?" Sammy asked.

"Sam!" they called as they went to greet him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked them.

"Well, we were being attacked by Team Darkness and Celebi got us out."

"Celebi?" Sam asked looking at the flying pokemon.

"That's a different Celebi." Sam noticed.

"Yeah. It's not even twenty-four hours old." Max said. "I'm Max."

"And I'm May."

"Hi. I'm Tracey."

"And I'm Gary."

"Hello. I'm Sam."

0000

"So, your story about that Celebi was true?" Sam's mother asked.

"Yeah." Sam said

"Was it just you guys being attacked?" Samantha asked.

"No!" Max said as he realized.

"My Parents!" Ash realized that his parents were still in trouble.

"Grandpa!" Gary added.

"We have to get going, Sam." Misty said.

"Hold on." Brock said. "Let's let Celebi rest."

0000

The next morning,

"It was nice meeting you." Tracey said to Sam's mother.

"And it was nice meeting YOU." Brock said to Samantha.

"I'm coming too." Sam said grabbing his Pokeballs.

"Now wait a moment…." Sam's mother said.

"Mom. I can handle it. I've time traveled before."

"Celebi." Ash said. "Can you take us to the future?"

"BI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!"

TBC


	9. The Future

**Chapter 8: The Future**

"HEY GUYS!" a young girl with black hair called. "I'M HOME!"

A stampede of pokemon ran to her.

"Uh oh." The girl said realizing her mistake. "Guys. Calm down. SLOW down. Please. AGGHHH!!!"

The girl's parents watched from inside the lab as their daughter was greeted by not only her pokemon, but her father's. The father had raven hair like his daughter. The mother, on the other hand, had red hair.

"YOUR daughter." The mother said to the father.

"She's your daughter too." The man reminded his wife. "What would happen if she started talking like your sisters?"

"Then I would hunt each of them down and hurt them."

"Instead of watching your daughter, why don't you help?" the man in a lab coat said.

"Sure thing Professor Oak." The man teased.

He easily lifted up a heavy box.

"When did you become a hunk?" his wife teased.

"Wasn't I always?"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" the Professor called.

"Hi guys!" a woman came in with two men.

"Hi May!" the mother greeted as they hugged. "How are the contests going?"

"Great!" May's husband said. "We make a pretty good team."

"You know," the other man said. "If you told my sister that over thirty years ago, she would have laughed in your face."

"Max!" May warned.

"He's right." The father of the girl said.

"Oh. Who asked you, Ash Ketchem?" May said.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the middle of the room and eight trainers appeared.

"Piiiikkkaaa—chu?"

Pikachu had started sparking, but stopped when it realized that they weren't in what seemed like a battle scene.

"Okay. This doesn't look right." Gary said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked the older people

"I'm Ash."

"I'm Misty."

"I'm Max."

"I'm May."

"My name's Gary."

"I'm Drew."

"We went too far." Younger Max realized.

"Hold on." Younger Misty said before turning to her older self. "What's your FULL name?"

"Misty Waterflower Ketchem." Older Misty answered.

"YEAH!" Younger Brock and Tracey cheered and started dancing around.

"Are you two married?" Younger Max asked Older May as Younger Misty whacked the two dancers with her mallet.

"Yeah. I'm married to Drew."

Younger May gasped in shock.

"Drew?" Younger May asked.

Drew waved hello.

"I take it that Team Darkness had just attacked wanting Celebi?" Older Ash asked.

"Yeah." Younger Gary said. "When did you get so smart and muscular?"

"Hey!" Younger Ash said.

"Hey Dad!" the twelve year old girl said coming in. "Where's…."

She stopped when she saw the gang.

"Mom? Dad? Who are these people?" she asked.

"Ashley." Older Ash said. "This is…well, us from the past. You remember when I told you how we did some time-traveling."

"Yeah. You mean…this is it?"

"Yes." Older Misty clarified.

"Hold on!" Brock said. "You mean…Ash and Misty have a real kid?"

"Yes." Older May said.

"YEAH!" Brock and Tracey cheered.

Older Ash looked at Older Misty knowingly.

"Don't look at me." She said. "It was my sisters who married them."

"WHAT!?" Younger Misty asked.

"Hey!" Ash realized something as he looked around. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu?"

"Not you. You from the future." Ash told his pokemon.

Instead of answering, Older Ash put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

"Pika!"

An extremely fit Pikachu came running down the stairs and jumped on Older Ash's shoulder.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Pikachu!"

"Pika?"

"So, where are we?" Tracey asked referring to himself and Brock.

"I'm assuming I'm dead by now considering how far into the future we are." Sammy said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Older Gary said. "I took your place."

"You mean…" Younger Gary said looking between Sammy and his older self.

Older Gary nodded.

Gary turned to Sammy.

"You're going to be my grandfather!" Gary told Sammy.

Sammy was shocked.

"YEAH!" Brock cheered when he found out that he was going to end up with Lily.

"I'M going to end up with DAISY?" Tracey asked.

"Le Bi!"

"It's time for you guys to go back." Older May told the gang.

"Do we have to?" Max asked. "I'm liking May and Drew together."

"Listen." Older Ash said. "Team Darkness has captured Mom, Dad, and Professor Oak. You guys need to save them."

"I'll go to!" Ashley announced.

"Go where, young lady?" Older Misty asked.

"Hey. I want to help rescue Grandma and Grandpa!" Ashley argued. "I have that Glacia that Aunt Dawn gave me."

"Aunt Dawn?" Younger Ash asked.

"You'll meet her in a few months." Older Ash said before turning to his daughter. "Okay. Just be careful."

"I will Dad."

"BI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!"

TBC


	10. JUST Missed the Present

**Chapter 9: JUST Missed the Present**

"You sure do have a lot of Pokemon Dan." A sixteen year old Delia said to her boyfriend.

"Thanks Del." Dan said. "I'm doing MUCH better than Gio."

"You and that rivalry." Professor Oak said shaking his head.

Suddenly a flash of light came from the living room.

The two teens and the professor ran to the living room to see nine people standing in the middle of the living room ready for battle.

"Who are you?" Dan asked pulling out a pokeball.

"This is what we get for putting our trust in time travel in a baby Celebi." Max said.

"Time travel?" Delia asked.

"Yeah." Ash said. "What year is this?"

"1991" Dan said.

"We're off 17 years." Misty sighed. "Hey! Either my mom's pregnant with me or I'm born!"

"Nice to know_** you**_ exist." Ash said sarcastically.

"That's a Celebi!" Delia stated.

"Yeah." Max said.

"Hi there. I'm Brock." Brock said going into girl mode.

"BROCK!" the time travelers scolded.

"That's disgusting!" Ash said making a face as he watched his best friend hit on his mother.

"She HAS a boyfriend." Max said tugging on Brock's ear.

"How do you know that?" Dan asked.

"Just be careful within the next year. Or else you'll…" Tracey said.

"Excuse us." Ash said covering Tracey's mouth and dragging him out of the room. The other time travelers followed him.

0000

"What are you trying to do?" Ash said stopping Tracey. "Prevent my birth?"

"What are you talking about?" Sammy asked.

"I was an accident." Ash admitted. "Within the next year, I'm going to be born."

"But…Grandma and Grandpa…." Ashley started.

"Were teen parents." Ash finished. "My Mom doesn't look young because of makeup. She IS young. You heard how old Dad is…was…will be…you know. They're thirty-two in our time."

"Hey!" Dan said entering. "Is everything okay."

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Sammy said.

"Except my Grandparents have been kidnapped." Ashley added.

"That's horrible." Delia stated.

"We'll help." Dan said grabbing his backpack.

"We will?" Delia asked a little nervous.

"We can do it, Del." Dan said.

"BI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!"

0000

"Now where are we?" Max asked as Celebi fell asleep.

"All I know," Ash said, "Is if we aren't in the right time, we're hiding. No more tag alongs."

"This is what we get for time traveling with a baby Celebi." Tracey repeated what Max said.

"I thought about it a lot." A voice said in the lab.

The gang went up to the closed door and eavesdropped.

"And it took me a long time. But I've finally decided to choose Squritle."

"Already taken by someone who was on time." Professor Oak said.

"Oh. I wish I hadn't overslept." The new trainer said. "But now I will choose as my Pokemon…Bulbasaur."

"That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late."

"This trainer must get a Charmander." Sammy said.

"Well, that's no problem." The trainer said. "Because my pokemon will be Charmander."

Instead of hearing the sound of a Charmander, the time travelers heard Professor Oak say, "The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon."

"Does that mean all the pokemon are gone?" the new trainer asked.

"That's so sad." Delia whispered.

"Well," Professor Oak hesitated. "There is still one left. But…I…"

"Professor. I'll take it."

"I think I should warn you," Professor Oak said. "There is a problem with this last one."

"Pika?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

"I don't think so." Ash told his Pikachu as he recognized the scene.

"I have to have a Pokemon." The new trainer said.

"Well, in that case…"

The sound of a Pokemon coming out of a Pokemon came from the lab.

"Pikachu."

"It's name is Pikachu." Professor Oak explained.

"This guy got a Pikachu as his first, just like you." May told Ash.

Brock and Misty had trouble laughing.

"Oh. It's so cute, it's the best of all." The new trainer said.

"You'll see." Professor Oak said.

"Hi Pikachu." The trainer said.

"PikaCHHHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

A flash of yellow light came from the cracks in the door.

"It's also known as an electric mouse. It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electrifying personality." Professor Oak explained over the electricity.

"I see what you mean." The new trainer said after the electricity stopped.

"Shocking isn't it?" Professor Oak said. "Now take these. Your pokedex and pokeballs."

"Thank…YOU!"

"YOUR WELCOME!"

Both student and mentor were being zapped.

Ash gave Pikachu a glare.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

A few minutes later, they heard the door open and close. They went to the window and watched a group of people congratulate the new trainer. Suddenly, everyone was being shocked.

"I say we follow that trainer!" Misty said.

"I say no." Ash said.

"Oh what can it hurt?" Brock said.

"My reputation!" Ash said. "We ARE doing this in front of my future daughter."

0000

"Why me?!" Ash asked still holding the sleeping Celebi. "Wake up soon, so we can go back to our own time."

Ash had been outvoted. They were now following his younger self.

"Look at it this way Ash." Misty told him. "I already know how you used to act, so I don't need to be impressed."

"Hey Misty!" Brock said as they came to the river.

"What?" Misty asked.

Brock pointed. Everyone looked and saw a younger Misty fishing.

"That's me!" she said. "Man, I WAS scrawny."

"HEY!" Younger Misty shouted when she felt a tug on her line. "I GOT A BITE! OH WOW! I REALLY THINK THIS COULD BE A BIG ONE!"

She pulled harder and a boy and a pokemon came flying out of the water.

"'AGGHHHH!!!!"

THUD

"Nah. It's just a kid." Younger Misty said.

"So THAT'S how you two met." Gary stated.

"Little did I know that this day was one of the best days of my life." Misty sighed as she watched Younger Ash stand up and talk to her younger self.

"You mean a hospital?" Younger Ash asked.

"Man. I WAS dumb." Ash said to himself.

"I could have told you that." Gary said as Younger Ash grabbed the bike and rode off.

0000

A storm was coming and the gang was now on their way to Viridian

Brock went into a run as he thought about seeing Jenny again. The rest of the gang ran after him.

Suddenly he stopped at a small cliff.

"What's wrong?" Ash said.

Brock pointed. They all looked and saw younger Ash stand between Pikachu and an enlarged pokeball and oncoming Spearow.

"SPEAROWS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M ASH FROM THE TOWN OF PALLET! I'M DESTINED TO BECOME THE WORLD'S NUMBER ONE POKEMON MASTER! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! I'M GOING TO CAPTURE AND DEFEAT YOU ALL! YOU HEAR ME?"

"No wonder everyone tends to think I have a death wish." Ash stated.

"COME AND GET ME!"

Older Ash slapped his forehead in embarrassment

"PIKACHHHHUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

"DUCK!" Gary yelled getting to the ground.

Everyone followed his example as younger Pikachu performed the attack.

"Cha?"

"Yep." Ash said after the thundershock ended. "That was you."

"Look." Sammy said. "They're safe. I mean…You're safe. Time traveling is confusing."

Younger Ash and Pikachu stirred.

"What are you looking at?" Brock asked older Ash.

Ash was looking up at the sky.

"That!" Ash said pointing up.

A golden Ho-oh appeared in the sky.

"I have an idea!" Misty said. "Let's have a marathon of stupid things Ash has done!"

"To the time Ash nearly let Pikachu go!" Brock announced.

"You did what?" Max asked Ash.

"Well, and I quote, "I think it's the best thing in the world for Pikachu to be here with it's own kind." Sound familiar, Brock?"

"You took me seriously?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. You are older and have been training longer."

"Well…I've been wrong before!"

"Bi!"

Celebi woke up.

"Have a nice nap?" Ash asked the Celebi.

"Le bi. "BI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!"

0000

When the eleven landed, the found themselves in the middle of the field. Nothing had changed.

Where they in the right time?

TBC


	11. Comin’ to the Rescue

**Chapter 10: Comin' to the Rescue**

"Anything?" Ashley asked her Staravia

"Star." The bird pokemon said shaking its head.

"Swellow!" Ash's Swellow showed up from the opposite direction.

"You found something?" Ash asked.

"Swell." The bird said nodding its head and flying in the direction.

The group of time travelers followed the pokemon until it landed in a tree. They ducked behind a bush and saw a blue haired man, a red head woman, and a Meowth looking over a sheet of paper. (A/N: Who wants to take a guess?)

"And that's when we grab Pikachu." The Meowth said.

"Great. It's Team Rocket." Tracey groaned.

"But they'll know what year it is." May said.

"I doubt it." Max murmured. "I question their intelligence."

"Aunt Jessie and Uncle James can be smart when they want to be." Ashley defended.

Everyone turned and stared at the girl from the future.

"AUNT Jessie?" Misty asked.

"UNCLE James?" Ash questioned.

"Let's just ask for directions." Delia said getting up. "Excuse me!"

Team Rocket turned as the gang emerged.

"It's the twerps!" Meowth shouted.

"Prepare for Trouble."

"And make it…"

"Yeah, yeah." Gary interrupted. "What year is this?"

"2007?" James answered wondering what was wrong with our heroes.

"How many times do we have to tell you to NOT INTERRUPT THE MOTTO?!" Jessie yelled

Everyone sighed with relief.

"We need to borrow your balloon." Sammy said.

"Give us Pikachu." Jessie tried to negotiate

"How about, we get a balloon ride, and we won't tell anyone about how many times we blasted you off." Misty threatened.

"OR how many times you've helped US." Ash added.

"Name one time." Jessie demanded

0000

"Thanks for the ride, Aunt Jessie." Ashley said.

"DON'T call me that." Jessie said annoyed.

After spouting off exactly how many times Team Rocket helped them out, Jessie, James, and Meowth took them for the ride. Our heroes explained that Ashley's grandparents were captured, and Team Rocket agreed to help on the condition that is was to be kept between them and those being rescued.

Not everyone was in the balloon. Dan had told Brock, Tracey, and Max to go get Officer Jenny to come help. It was suppose to be just Brock, but Misty had Tracey and Max follow because of how Brock can act around Jenny. Max was to keep Brock under control while Tracey asked for the assistance.

0000

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Dan yelled shaking the bars of the prison held.

"Dan?" Delia asked. "Do you have a fire type with you?"

"Yes."

"How about a water type?" Professor Oak asked understanding where she was going.

"No. John usually carried the water pokemon"

Both wife and mentor slapped their foreheads

"LET ME GO!" a familiar female voice screamed.

The prison doors swung open. Before Dan could run out, he was knocked over when the villains threw in their newest prisoner and the doors slammed shut.

"Well, well." A cold voice said.

"Reor." A Persian meowed

"Gio." Dan acknowledged his old rival. "What are YOU doing here?"

"You know that old saying, Ketchem." Lucius smirked. "_The enemy of my enemy is my ally._"

"The saying is _The enemy of my enemy is my FRIEND_!" The other prisoner said.

"You forgot one thing, Sis." Dan said to his sister. "They don't HAVE friends. Friends stick together no matter what. With these guys, once the power sets in with either one, the other WILL turn."

"Well, I'm not the one behind bars." Giovanni gloated.

"Yet." Delia said with a small smirk as she remembered something. "Remember, Sweetheart?"

Dan gave his wife a questioned look. She put her hand on her midsection and jerked her head toward the air vent behind the villains. He nodded with understanding.

"Don't count your Torchic before they hatch." Professor Oak said wisely.

Giovanni just rolled his eyes as the bad guys walked away.

"How in the world did you get captured, Chris?" Dan asked.

There was movement from the vent as if someone had lost their balance.

"Chris?" a voice from the vent asked

"Remember when we told you that her grandparents had been kidnapped?" May's voice came.

"Yes?"

"She's from OUR future." Ash's voice came.

"Okay." James said. "Who is not from 2007?"

"Four of yous?" Meowth exclaimed after a moments pause.

(A/N: From this point on, younger Daniel Ketchem will be Dan while his older self will be Daniel. Older Delia will be referred to as Older Delia while her younger self will be referred to as Younger Delia.)

Suddenly, the air vent opened. Ash, Misty, May, Gary, Sammy, Dan, Younger Delia, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pikachu came tumbling out. Celebi came flying in behind them.

"Le Bi." Celebi greeted as its "parents" and their friends groaned.

"Ash!" Delia called out worriedly.

"Mom!" Ash said as he ran up to the cell. "Dad! Professor! Are you okay?"

"Someone grew up." Chris said.

"Aunt Christine?" Ash asked noticing the raven haired female.

"We can do introductions later." Dan said as he tested the bars. "Steel. Where's John when you need him?"

"John?" May asked.

"His best friend, John Waterflower." Younger Delia answered. "He trains water pokemon, and now runs a gym with his wife and three…I think now going on four daughters."

"He's my Dad." Misty said as she pulled out a pokeball and winked at her boyfriend.

Ash nodded and pulled out one of his pokeballs.

"Torkoal!" Ash called out

"Stary…!" Misty started to call, but a light came from her backpack.

"Psy?"

"Psyduck!" Misty groaned in annoyance.

After getting the Psyduck situation under control, she managed to get Staryu out.

"Stand back." Chris said understanding what her nephew and his girlfriend were doing.

"Flamethrower!" Ash called.

After the bars grew red from the heat, he turned to Misty and nodded.

"Water gun!" Misty ordered

After the same pattern for three rounds, Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Iron Tail."

"PiiikkKA!"

The bars smashed and the prisoners walked out.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Daniel asked Younger Delia.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"I should have seen this coming." Daniel said to himself.

"Run!" Gary shouted when he saw the members of Team Rocket who wore black and Team Darkness run towards them.

"You go that way!" Ash told Team Rocket pointing in a different direction. "That way it won't seem like you helped us."

After a few feet, Ashley turned around with a pokeball in her hand.

"Glaceon!" she yelled as she released her pokemon

"Gla." A blue Eveelike pokemon said

"Ice beam the floor."

The plan worked. The ice on the floor was too slippery for the villains to make a direct run towards our heroes.

"Nice thinking." Ash told his future daughter when they made it to the top of the blimp they were on.

"I learned it from you."

"So, when does Ashy-boy become smart?" Gary teased.

Ash gave him a death glare.

"Thought you'd try to escape?" Lucius said.

"No. We WILL escape." Sammy said before looking over the side. "I just don't know how"

Dan noticed Younger Delia looked a little nervous as she subconsciously put her hand on her midsection. Ashley also looked hesitant as she fingered something in her pocket.

Ash noticed her action and gave her a questioned looked. Ashley took a deep breath and pulled out a red and blue ball with the letters RS on it.

"Now, come with us like good prisoners," Giovanni said as if he was talking to toddlers. "And we won't kill you."

"You'll have to catch us first." Ashley said releasing the pokemon inside the pokeball over the side and jumping over.

"She is most definitely your future kid." May told Ash.

She was talking to empty space as Ash followed Ashley.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Misty said as she followed.

Everyone else followed her as the pokemon that was in the ball caught them on its back and dove into the ocean.

Daniel handed everyone except Misty and Ashley underwater breathing devices (They were excluded because they already had one)

"When did you get a Kyorge?" Ash said.

The truth was, she had borrowed the pokeball from her Dad's shelf of pokemon.

"You'll see." Ashley said guiltily.

TBC


	12. Samiya

**Chapter 11: Samiya**

"How long are we going to ride Kyogre?" Sammy asked.

"As long as we need to." Daniel said.

Suddenly, they went through a barrier and found themselves at an underwater temple.

"Samiya." Ash told them. "the Sea Temple"

"Manaphy!" May exclaimed swimming ahead of the future Kyogre.

0000

Kyogre surfaced and let the gang off at one of the ports.

"Thanks Kyogre. Return." Ashley said.

"MANAPHY!" May called.

"Happy!"

A little blue pokemon jumped out of the water into May's arms and hugged her.

"Happy. Love you."

"Oh Manaphy. I missed you." May cried.

"Mana!"

"Lebi!"

"Phy!"

"Looks like Manaphy and Celebi are getting along great." Ash stated as Celebi circled Manaphy and May.

"Well, we can't stay here forever." Gary stated.

"Well," May said. "We could always wear the Sea Crown if you catch my drift."

She winked at Ash.

"Are you TRYING to get me grounded for life?" Ash asked.

"We don't have to sink the temple like Phantom did." May said.

"I have an idea." Daniel said pulling out his dead cell phone. "Ash. Can I borrow Pikachu for a second." 

"Sure. Why?"

"I need the electricity to charge my phone. I'm calling for back up."

0000  
"Where are they?" Giovanni asked as the Team Rocket rafts glided across the surface of the ocean.

"Hold it right there!" Jenny said on a water jet. "You're under arrest."

"You have to catch us first." Lucius said as he started to put the motor in hyper drive.

"That should be easy."

A blond ranger appeared on a Mantine.

"Jackie!" Brock and Max exclaimed.

"Danny called needing backup." Jackie explained.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light shot from the water. A Pikachu was in the light.

"PIKACHU!" Max exclaimed.

"How?" Tracey asked.

"The Sea Crown." Jackie explained. "We must be near the Sea Temple." 

"PiKA!" Pikachu said as it dove back in.

The two Delias were still at the temple while the others were engulfed in the lights swimming around underwater without breathing devices. They snuck underneath the ships and disabled the motors.

"This is about as much fun as flying with Celebi." Sammy stated.

"Hey!" a Rocket said. "The engine's dead."

"Ours is too." A Darkness member added.

A large ship appeared to take the bad guys away.

"You're coming with me." Jenny said.

"Oh no we're not!" Giovanni said pushing a button.

Big balloons appeared from the Team Rocket rafts.

When they were halfway in the air, Kyogre appeared with Manaphy on its back.

"MANA!"

The larger Legendary used hyperbeam and shot down all of the Rocket Members into the ocean.

No one was killed, just caught.

TBC


	13. Good Byes

A/N: Ash is a little bit out of character in this chapter.

**Chapter 12: Good Byes**

After the gang reemerged from the water no longer surrounded in light, they stood on the deck of the Police ship.

"Once again, another mission complete." Daniel said.

Suddenly, three other Celebi appeared and floated to the different time travelers.

"Time to go home." Ashley said.

Each Celebi took the trainer(s) and disappeared with a flash of light.

"That was…interesting." Jackie said.

"Very." Misty said.

Christine turned to her brother.

"Why did you want younger Delia to rest?"

"Well, as younger me is going to find out as soon as we get back…"

"I was pregnant." Delia admitted.

"But…" Max said. "You two weren't married."

"We got married when I was three months in." Delia told them.

"I did not need to know that." Ash said to himself.

"Happy!" Manaphy said.

"Well, It's time to say goodbye again." May said sadly.

"I'm afraid so." Jackie told her. "Legendaries belong in the wild."

"Love you, May." Manaphy said.

"Good bye." May told her baby.

"Bye Bye, Mama." Manaphy said giving May one last hug.

Manaphy then jumped into the ocean.

"I love you." May said to the retreating pokemon.

Misty placed a hand on May's shoulder. May turned and saw her friend give her a sympathetic smile. May hugged her friend and the two girls started sobbing over the losses of Manaphy and Togetic.

Ash watched the two girls as he put on a strong face. However, inside, he knew he'd have to do the same thing to Celebi.

0000

A few weeks later in the Ketchem's backyard,

"Lebi!"

Ash looked up and saw Celebi flying around.

"Dad?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?"

"How soon?"

"For what?"

"I let Celebi go."

"Why would you want that?"

"Well, Jackie said that…"

"Don't listen to Jackie. He doesn't know half the dictionary. If Celebi wants to go, she'll tell you."

They had now confirmed that Celebi was a girl thanks to Brock and Gary (aka, the breeder and researcher-in-training).

The adults went back inside.

"Pika?"

"I'm fine." Ash told him.

"No your not." Misty said behind his back.

Ash turned and saw his girlfriend and May standing behind him. Both with their arms crossed

"You know you'll end up freeing her." May said.

"How did you two know it was time?" Ash asked.

"Well, Togetic told me." Misty reminded him.

"And Jackie reminded me that Manaphy belonged to Samiya." May added.

Ash just looked up at Celebi flying around, but not as much as the one he had met a few years ago.

And Celebi looked like it wanted to go further.

May and Misty noticed this as well. They nodded at each other.

It was time, but Ash needed to figure that out himself.

0000

Four o'clock in the morning,

"Celebi." Ash said to the pokemon.

"Bi?"

"Come on. Don't wake anyone."

Ash grabbed his pokeballs and the two snuck out of the house.

0000

Ten in the morning, Ash and Celebi were in the Viridian Forest.

"Celebi." Ash said when they were deep in the forest.

"Bi?"

"I know that you want to travel and work on your time travel power. So…"

Tears started to develop in Ash's eyes.

"Lebi?"

"You can." Ash told the pokemon. "Celebi. I'm…you can travel on your own now. You're old enough."

"Bi! Le bi?"

Ash nodded.

"I'm going to miss you." Ash cried as he hugged the baby.

"Bi." Celebi said returning the hug.

"Just…be careful." Ash said.

"Le bi!" Celebi said flying out of Ash's arms into the air.

"BI!"

Celebi was gone in a flash of light.

Ash fell to his knees and cried softly in the privacy of the forest.

Or so he thought.

"Ash?"

Ash looked around and saw Drew make his way to the trainer through the brush. Ash quickly dried his eyes.

"H…Hi Drew." Ash greeted.

"Where are the others?" Drew asked.

"They're at my house. I…I had to do something on my own."

"Did that have anything to do with that Celebi?"

"You saw?"

Drew nodded.

"Did you ever have to do anything like that?"

"No. I never even considered it. Have you done that before?"

Ash nodded.

"But for some reason," Ash added. "This was the hardest. I had Butterfree, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, and Primape. Heck, I almost did it to Pikachu. Why was Celebi the hardest?"

"I don't know. You almost gave up Pikachu?"

"He had helped a herd of wild Pikachu and I felt that they needed him more." Ash explained. "Actually, THAT one was pretty hard, but he came back."

Pause.

"I…I think why Celebi hurts more is the fact that I've had Celebi since it was an egg that was given to me by my Dad, whom I rarely see anymore. Why do legendaries HAVE to be in the wild?!"

He was trying to keep from crying in front of Drew.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Drew asked.

"Yes." Ash said. "Could you call home and tell them I'll be home late and not tell them where I am?"

"Sure." Drew said as Ash gave him the phone number.

After Drew left, Ash went back to not only missing Celebi, but Butterfree, Primeape, Squirtle, Pidgeot, and Charizard. He was alone now, so he let his feelings go.

00000

In Viridian City a few minutes later,

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Drew said as Nurse Joy took his pokemon to heal them.

"No problem Drew." Joy said.

Drew turned to the Vid-phones and saw Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"What are YOU doing here?" Drew asked.

"Hey! It's the twerp from the contests!" Jessie said.

"We've left Team Rocket." James told Drew.

"What will you do now?" Drew asked.

"Face my parents." James said.

"We'll get dat inheritance one way or anoder." Meowth told him.

"Good luck?" Drew said to them.

0000

In Pallet,

"Where is that boy?" Delia asked.

"I think he left to let Celebi go." Misty said.

"What? Why?" Dan asked.

"Because of what Jackie said." May informed him. "About Legendaries belonging in the wild."

"And Celebi looked ready." Misty said.

"But why didn't he take us?" Max asked. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Chances are, he wanted to be alone." Gary said. "Ash may be kindhearted, but he's also proud."

"He never had trouble crying in front of us before." Brock said thinking about when Ash let all those other pokemon go.

"But Celebi was different. AND Ash would usually run away from us whenever he cried." Misty reminded him.

"Minor detail." Brock stated.

RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!

"Ketchem Residence." Delia said picking up the phone quickly. "This is she. Who is this? Oh! You're a friend of Ash! Is he okay? Where is he? Thank you for the information. Of course you can. Any friend of Ash is welcome. Thank you. Goodbye"

She hung up.

"Who was that?" May asked.

"Some boy named Drew. He had seen Ash."

"Drew?" May asked.

"Did he say where Ash was?" Misty asked.

"No. Ash had asked him not to give any details except that he's okay and will be home late."

TBC


	14. Reunions

**Chapter 13: Reunions**

Later that evening,

Ash had made it back to Pallet Town. He was tired.

"I wonder if I'll feel like this when Ashley leaves for her journey." Ash said to himself as he made it to his house.

"I'm home!" he called.

No answer.

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked.

He went to the refrigerator and found a note.

ASH,

GONE TO PROFESSOR OAK'S. CALL US IF YOU NEED ANYTHING.

MOM

"Probably for the best." Ash sighed as he went upstairs.

0000

A few hours later,

"So, we end up MARRIED?" Drew asked after May told him of their most recent adventure

"Apparently." May told him.

"I wonder if Ash is home yet." Delia said.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu hopped off of Misty's shoulder and ran up the stairs to Ash's room.

"Pikapi?"

Pikachu heard the deep breathing of his sleeping trainer.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked after hopping over to Ash.

Ash remained asleep.

Pikachu curled up next to Ash and drifted off to sleep.

0000

The next morning,

"Morning Mrs. Ketchem. Morning Miss. Ketchem."

"Good morning Brock." Delia and Christine said as they entered.

"I made pancakes." Brock announced.

"Chocolate chip." Christine observed. "Dan's favorite."

"And Ash's." Delia added.

"That's why I made them." Brock confided in them. "I figured Ash had a rough day yesterday."

"True." Christine said.

"Morning." A tired Ash said yawning as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Sweetheart." Delia said. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be fine." Ash said. "I've done it before."

"But Charizard never called you "Daddy"" Brock said under his breath. He started laughing at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked as the rest of the group entered.

"I was just thinking…" Brock said. "It's not important."

"Go on Brock. I could use a laugh." Ash said.

"No."

"Go on. We ALL need a laugh." Dan said.

"Well, I was thinking of the different times you gave up a pokemon and I realized that Celebi was the only one who called you "Daddy". Then I got to thinking if Charizard had called you that."

Silence. (Even though Misty was having trouble not to laugh at the thought of Charizard thinking Ash was it's parent)

"THAT'S why I didn't want to say anything." Brock added.

"It's okay." Ash said as he looked at the stack of pancakes.

"Why don't you eat something?" Dan said to his son

"I'm not hungry." Ash said leaving the table.

"Wow." May and Max said.

"I think it was a good thing you came back." Misty told Pikachu. "If he acts like this about a baby Celebi, I'd hate to think how'd he'd react to you leaving. Especially now that you're closer."

"PIka."

0000

"I won't forget you." Ash said as he sat on the steps of the porch thinking about Celebi. "Why can't I let go?"

"Are you okay?" Misty asked as she joined him.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." Ash said.

"You will be." Misty confirmed.

"I don't understand it, Mist. I've done this before. Why is this the hardest?"

"Because you were Celebi's "Daddy". It took me weeks to get over Togetic's departure. I STILL cry over it."

"I'm a wimp." Ash said.

"No. You're human. That's one of the things I like most about you. If you weren't…well, we wouldn't have much of a future together, would we?"

Ash managed a small laugh.

"Thanks Misty." He said putting his arm around her.

"Chicku!"

"Lebi!"

"You know, I can still hear Celebi." Ash said.

"Funny. I do too. AND Togetic."

"That's funny. I heard Togetic too."

Suddenly, both trainers were plowed into by different Pokemon.

"Le BI!"

"Chicku"

"Celebi?"

"Togetic?"

"What are you doing back?" Misty asked her baby

"Toe chicku to."

"Another Togepi evolved?"

"Chicku"

"I'm so glad your back." Misty cried hugging the pokemon.

"What are YOU doing back?" Ash asked his baby.

"Le bi." Celebi said grabbing one of Ash's pokeball and enlarging it. She then opened it up and got herself captured.

"I think Celebi would rather stay with you." Misty said.

"Let's go tell everyone!" Ash said excitedly.

0000  
The two got to the entrance to the kitchen to hear the others talk.

"Don't tell Ash." They heard Christine say. "But apparently, there were two Celebi eggs. One hatched in the wild, and the other one was the one Dan rescued."

"So, Ash never had to give up Celebi? He could have kept her?" Max asked.

"That's why she came back." Misty whispered.

"Hey guys!" Ash said as he entered the kitchen.

"Ash!" Christine said closing her laptop.

"You'll never guess what just happened." Misty told them.

"Psyduck learned to swim?" Brock suggested.

"I wish." Misty said.

"A pokemon came up to me and captured itself." Ash said.

"How?" Dan asked.

"It grabbed a pokeball, enlarged it, and opened it." Ash said holding out the pokeball.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Should I?" Ash asked Misty.

"Go ahead." Misty said.

"Come on out!" Ash said releasing the pokemon.

"Le Bi!"

"Celebi!" Max exclaimed.

"But how?" Brock asked.

"She just flew right into me." Ash explained. "Literally"

"She thought she was ready, but wasn't." May said.

"No. She just missed Daddy too much." Misty teased.

"Well, I think a certain someone missed Mommy too much."

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked.

Misty released Togetic.

"Togetic!" Brock exclaimed.

"Chicku!" Togetic said flying around Pikachu in greeting.

"Pipipi!"

"We're just having a real reunion." Dan said.

"Guys!" May said after nodding at Drew.

"Yes May?" Ash said.

"I have an announcement to make!" she said. "I'm going to Johto."

"You are?" Max asked.

"Yes. I need to discover my own style." May said.

"We'll meet again." Ash said. "Good luck."

"What about you?" Max asked.

"I think the next stop is Sinnoh. Find out who this "Aunt Dawn" is."

"Good idea." Misty said.

"We'll leave next week." Ash said.

Everyone gave Ash a look. He was known for leaving as soon as possible.

"What? Can't I have time with my parents?" he asked.

Delia smiled.

"Okay." Misty said almost reluctantly.

"That's one more week of hot showers." Ash told her.

"Why don't we stay another month?" Misty suggested.

Everyone laughed.

"LEbi!" Celebi said to Pikachu.

"Pikachu pik pikapi Pikachu."

"CHiku toe."

"What did they say?" Drew asked.

"Celebi said that she's happy to be home. Pikachu then responded that he was glad to, because everyone missed her."

"And Togetic welcomed her as a sister." Misty added.

"That's right." Brock said. "Since both Togetic and Celebi think of you two as parents, then they're siblings!"

"Thirty-two and grandparents." Christine teased her brother.

"Now I know how Mom and Dad felt." Dan said jokingly.

"Soon," Brock told the older Ketchems, "you two will be REAL grandparents."

"Not THAT soon." Both Ash and Misty told him.

The End


End file.
